


greet the guests

by unsung (shakespork)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, jesus wont be looking me in the eye after this one, very very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespork/pseuds/unsung
Summary: Graves passes by and glances at Credence, grinning when he sees Credence’s nerves. He settles himself into the armchair in the corner, crosses one leg over the other, and motions at Credence.“Gentlemen,” he says. “This is the young man I was telling you about.” He fixes Credence with a look that makes him squirm. “Today he is yours to do with as you like.”---Master!Graves & Pet!Credence have some fun with friends





	greet the guests

There are two knocks on the door, and Graves stands up to open it. Credence watches him go down the hall, pulling his legs up onto the bed and trying not to shiver. Is it in horror or anticipation? He doesn’t know.

“Gentlemen, right on time,” Graves says, grinning. He shows them into the apartment, leading them down the hall and into the bedroom. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. We can begin whenever you’re ready.”

The men come in, and Credence stifles a nervous gasp. They’re huge, much bigger than he’d expected them to be. Both look hardy and stern, just as tall as Graves but twice as wide, and they tower over the bed. One has a crop of black hair, the other’s is silver. They eye Credence with naked interest, but say absolutely nothing. Credence opens and closes his hands over his legs, swallowing thickly. He shoots glances at the men’s groins, and it makes him want to move, want to run and stay still at the same time. It makes his mouth water. Graves passes by and glances at Credence, grinning when he sees Credence’s nerves. He settles himself into the armchair in the corner, crosses one leg over the other, and motions at Credence.

“Gentlemen,” he says. “This is the young man I was telling you about.” He fixes Credence with a look that makes him squirm. “Today he is yours to do with as you like.”

The men are still silent, and that just makes Credence more jittery. 

“Remember,” Graves continues. “No marks, no damage. Credence—“

Credence looks up.

Graves looks at him. “You remember our word?”

Credence licks his lips, and nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good,” says Graves. “Now, this is Mr Silver, and Mr Black-“ Graves gestures to the men, and Credence rushes to commit the names to memory. Graves nods to Credence. “- show them some gratitude, Credence. They’ve come a long way to play with you today.” His tone makes Credence flush and screw his eyes shut. Heat pools in his gut.

“Come on, don’t make us wait,” Graves warns. He looks at the men, sharing a look of amusement. “He’s usually not this shy, are you, Credence?” 

Credence shakes his head, and shoots the men a glance. They watch him with dark looks. That just makes his face feel hotter.  
He licks his lips and whispers, “No, Master Graves.”

“Then be a good boy and greet our guests,” says Graves.

Credence nods, and takes a breath. His legs feel like strings but he forces them to move, crawling over to the edge of the bed and then sliding down onto the floor in front of the two men. He looks up at them from under his eyelashes, shivering at their predatory looks.

“Thank you for coming to play with me,” he whispers, running his hands up their thighs. He feels their tense muscles through the fabric of their trousers. His hands slow to a stop, hovering just over their groins. “May I show my gratitude?”  
He looks up at Silver, and then over to Black. Both nod.  
Credence lets out a shaky breath and steels his nerves, running his fingers over the growing bulges in their trousers and pulling down the zippers. Their erections spring free and Credence sucks in a sharp breath. His hands are shaking. He grabs Black’s in his hand and turns his head towards Silver’s.  
He hears Silver’s breathing speed up when Credence puts his mouth on him, giving the tip of Silver’s cock a wet kiss before swallowing the length down. His head bobs in time with his hand on Black’s cock. Silver’s hand threads into Credence’s hair and he moans, picking up the pace.

“You can control him,” he hears Graves say, and his voice sends heat pooling in Credence’s groin. “He likes that.”

Silver grunts, his fingers gripping Credence’s hair harder and starting to pull. Credence whines and comes off Silver’s cock with a wet pop, blinking up to catch Silver’s eyes. Black grabs Credence’s hair and pushes him onto his own cock without hesitation. Credence groans at the taste, at the rough treatment, remembering to keep the hand on Silver moving. Credence’s cock starts to harden, and the shame starts trickling in. He loves this, loves this too much, and he both hates it and wants more. Black grunts, pushing his hips into Credence’s mouth, and Credence chokes, trying to jerk back only to be stopped by Black’s hand on the back of his head.

“That’s it,” Graves whispers, settling back into his armchair and enjoying the view.

Credence’s eyes flutter shut, and he surrenders to the feeling of being used, concentrating on breathing in through his nose. The room fills with wet noise, with the men’s stifled exhalations and Credence’s cut off moans. They share him, pulling him off without warning and guiding Credence’s head between their cocks until they’re both leaking precome into his mouth and Credence is almost incoherent with air loss. There’s drool dripping down his chin, and his own cock is stiff in his trousers. He’s still in his shirt. It’s going to be ruined. He wants to giggle, but his mouth is too full.

Silver pulls Credence off again, and tugs up, wanting Credence to stand. Credence whines but obeys, eyes opening. They’re wet and bleary. 

“What do we say, Credence?” Graves prompts from behind him.

Credence remembers. He backs away from the two men until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he falls back down on it. His shifts, spreading his thighs with his hands and looking up at the men.  
“Thank you for letting me please you,” he says, and his voice is wrecked. “Please, use me more.”

Silver hisses, and Black takes two steps forward and brings one leg forward to kneel on the bed. His hand comes around Credence’s throat, pressing him all the way down onto the bed, and Credence writhes, moaning. Silver leans over the bed, palming at Credence’s groin, and Credence cries out. Black’s hand tightens on Credence’s throat, silencing him.  
Credence is dizzy with arousal, leaking through his underwear and unable to contain himself. His head spins as Black lets go of his throat and flips him over. Silver pulls Credence’s trousers down to his knees, sending a button flying. Credence pants, pushing his ass up into Silver’s hands. He opens his eyes and looks up.  
Graves looks back, and his expression is dark and predatory. Credence shivers.

“Such a pretty whore, aren’t you?” Graves whispers, and Credence catches it. He moans, pressing his face into the mattress and canting his ass up further. Graves says, “Look at you, begging for cock.”

Hands push his legs further apart, and an oiled finger circles his entrance. The breach stings, but only for a moment, and Credence pushes back against it. It’s too fast, and he can’t think, can’t help himself and just wants it faster. He hears a chuckle, and then another finger joins the first in stretching him open. A second hand ghosts over his cock, and Credence cries out.

“P-please,” he stutters, pushing back.

“Please what?” says one of the men, and Credence shudders at the baritone of his voice. He looks over his shoulder and sees it was Silver who spoke.

“Please fuck me,” Credence says. He’s almost vibrating with it.

“Need to make sure you can fit us first,” says Black, and his voice is just as deep as Silver’s. “Don’t want to damage this pretty ass.”

Credence whines and lets his head fall back down, spreading his legs out as far as they can go. The stretch in his hole is manic, too much and not nearly enough at the same time. A third finger pushes into him, and then the fourth, and Credence is groaning with every thrust. The fingers crook upwards, and Credence chokes.

“P-please, I want--!” cries Credence, but a sharp slap to his ass cuts him off.

“Be quiet,” Black hisses, and withdraws his fingers. Credence wants to sob at the emptiness they leave behind. He flushes at his own debasement, at the humiliation of his want. It makes him hotter.

“No, please,” he whines. “Please, I’m sorry, please, I need—“

Silver pulls him up by the hair. “You need what?”

“I n-need you,” Credence chokes out.

“Show us where you need it,” says Black. Silver lets go of Credence’s head, and Credence falls face-first back on the bed. Credence’s breath hitches, and he turns his head to look over his shoulder while his hands reach behind him, spreading open his cheeks. He hates this, he loves this, loves the humiliation and it’s too much but he wants more.

“Here,” he whispers, shuddering. “Please, I need it here, I need it—“

Silver thrusts into him, and Credence chokes on a scream. He’s well prepared, but the stretch is still substantial. His hands fall forward to anchor him on the mattress as Silver starts to rock into him, shaking the bed. Credence moans and stutters, pressing back as best as he can. Yes, this is what he loves, what he needs, wants it deeper and harder and faster. The bed creaks, and the sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene.

“Yess,” Credence hisses, hiccupping. “Thank you—ah! – Thhankyou.”

He dares to look up at Graves, and shudders at the hungry look in Graves’ eyes. There is a prominent bulge in Grave’s trousers, but he’s completely still, eyeing Credence like he hasn’t eaten in a week. Credence moans and his eyes flutter shut.

Silver’s breathing grows more laboured, and he starts pushing into Credence with more force. It sends Credence sliding further on the bed with each thrust, and his breath hisses out between his closed teeth. Silver’s fingers dig into Credence’s hips, careful not to leave any real marks, and he starts grunting with every thrust. With a last groan, he pushes into Credence faster and faster, hips slapping against the skin of Credence’s ass until he hisses and stills, grinding his hips as he spills his release.

Credence pushes himself up a little, groaning. He feels Silver’s hands release his hips, and thinks he’s going to get a little rest, but Silver slips out just for Black to pull Credence back across the bed towards him, pushing in. Credence whines and writhes at the sudden intrusion, sore but loving this too much, and moans as he feels Black start thrusting into him. There is a squelching noise with every push, and it’s filthy and raw and makes Credence feel like he’s nothing but a toy. He pushes his face into the mattress to stifle the noises he’s making. Black grabs him by the hair and pulls him up.

“Let me hear you,” he hisses, never stopping.

Credence lets out a broken moan, back straining from the arch he’s put under. The sting of his hair contrasts sharply with the carnal push-and-pull inside him, the slide along his inner walls, and it just makes him more excited. He vocalises to show it, and hears Black snicker.

“You like it rough, huh, baby?” says Black, and lets go of Credence’s hair to slap him on the ass. Credence cries out, pushing back harder. Black slaps him again, and again, angling his hips until he’s hitting Credence’s prostate every time. Credence loses it, moaning like a cheap whore every time Black hits his mark. His ass is starting to smart and sting, but he loves that even more. The thrill – the shame – of having a virtual stranger see him like this, to do this to him, is driving him crazy. The fact that Graves is watching him makes this even better.

Credence makes the mistake of glancing up at Graves, and the dark hunger he sees on Graves’ face pitches Credence over the edge. He falls forward, digging his hands into the bedsheets and crying out as he comes. He clenches his ass around Black’s cock, and Black grunts, grabbing onto Credence’s hips to thrust into him even harder. He pushes in once, twice, and then he’s coming too, spilling into Credence’s wet heat. It leaks out of Credence, mixing with Silver’s earlier release and dripping down his thighs. He feels filthy, depraved, and that sends another spurt of come leaking out of his tip. He stutters out a cry.  
Black slips out, and Credence falls forward, exhausted.

He pants into the bedsheets, now rumpled and twisted in his hands. There’s a wet patch just under his softening cock, and he squirms in it, uncomfortable yet somehow turned on. Sweat cools on his skin, sticky and cloying. His mouth is red and wet, from spit and precome and now the damp breath barrelling out of him with every fall of his chest.

He looks up at Graves, wondering if this was the end of this but—

No. Graves glances down at Credence, and then back up, nodding. Credence has a moment to wonder what that means before there are hands are grabbing his legs, pulling him over the side of the bed and divesting him of his trousers. He yelps. His shirt, miraculously untouched, comes off next, and he’s flipped over to face Black and Silver. They’re both fully naked, their clothes pooling at the floor beside them, and Credence is fairly sure he sees wands in the pile before his attention is taken up by the men’s curving erections.  
Credence blanches, and his mind races with questions. So soon--?

Black drags Credence closer until their hips bump together, and Credence gulps at the feel of the man’s cock. Black grins.

“Ready for round two, darling?” he says before pushing Credence down and flipping them over. Credence’s head spins, and then he’s straddling Black’s hips. Credence’s cock makes a valiant attempt to rise again and fails. Black pushes Credence up until Credence is hovering over Black’s cock. He sucks in a breath just as Black pulls him back down, sheathing himself in Credence’s ass. Credence hisses, sore but turned on.

“Move, baby,” Black hisses, and Credence raises his hips before dropping them back down. Both of them groan. “That’s it, good boy,” Black says, grabbing Credence’s hips. His last orgasm must’ve made him sweeter, thinks Credence, remembering Black’s previous harsh words. He moves his hips again, setting a good pace. Black grunts out encouragements, fingers digging into the skin over Credence’s hipbones. 

He feels hands brush his waist, and then Silver pushes him down onto Black’s chest from behind. Silver’s fingers trace the stretched skin of Credence’s hole as he keeps bouncing on Black’s cock. Credence moans, and the sound cuts off into a cry when Silver slips a finger past the band of muscle. The stretch burns, and Credence’s pace falters before Black grunts and physically gets him moving again.   
Silver hums in apparent satisfaction, slipping another finger into Credence, and Credence sobs. It feels so strange, so painful but also really, really good. His cock twitches and, despite itself, starts to harden.  
Credence is too caught up to notice Silver push in a third finger, but he does notice when Silver pulls them all out completely and Black slows down his pace. Black’s hands are holding Credence’s cheeks open, and when Credence feels Silver’s cock nudge him, he very quickly realises what is about to happen.

“W-wait--!” he chokes out, twisting his neck to look at Silver with wide, scared eyes. “It’s not—it’s not going to fit, I—!”

He’s cut off by a loud slap to his ass. “Be quiet,” Black growls, and Credence whimpers and obeys, lying down fully onto the man’s chest.

Silver’s hand come to rest on Credence’s hips, and Credence sucks in a long breath as, both to his horror and shame and complete and utter arousal, Silver’s cock pushes in right beside Black’s. Silver hisses as he bottoms out, and Credence is too overwhelmed to choke out a single sound. The men pause to let him adjust. Credence swallows against the lump in his throat, and swallows again, feeling his hole twitch and burn. His cock is hot and hard between them, already leaking. He feels filthy.

Credence looks up. Graves is watching him intently, hand twitching in his lap. His erection is straining against the seam of his trousers, large and painful, but otherwise Graves is the picture of poise. He takes in a breath, licks his lips, and nods at the men.

Silver and Black move in tandem. They slide shallowly out of Credence and thrust back in. Credence chokes on a cry. They do it again, stretching and pushing and filling Credence until he feels he’s about to burst at the seams. Black lifts Credence’s hips up to get him moving too, and Credence whines pitifully before complying. He feels too hot and too full and he’s so turned on he could burn from it. He moans at another shallow thrust, pushing back as best as he can.

Silver’s fingers come to trace at Credence’s hole again, and Credence sobs, overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what he feels, if he wants to ask them to stop or to ask for more. Thankfully – or maybe unfortunately – Silver doesn’t push his fingers in. He only grunts and thrusts in harder, breaking up the synchronicity with which he and Black had moved before.

Black picks up the pace too, gripping Credence’s hips harder as he thrusts in deep, forcing air out of Credence’s lungs. Silver grabs Credence’s hair, pulling Credence up and hooking his arm around Credence’s waist as he pushes in harder. Credence moans, the muscles of his back straining at the harsh curve of his spine. Black pulls Credence down as he thrusts up, and Credence cries out as Black hits his prostate. Silver grabs Credence’s jaw, pulling him to look up. Credence chokes on his own noises of pleasure, gritting his teeth and hearing his breath whistle through them. Silver grunts behind him, thrusting up and Credence swears he can feel his insides shift.  
The two cocks in him are driving him crazy. Every time one retreats, the other pushes back into him, and Credence doesn’t have a moment of respite from the onslaught of sensation. His eyes roll back into his head as Black hits his prostate over and over. Spittle comes flying out from between Credence’s teeth, and he thinks he’s going to choke on it. His hands come up to grip the arm Silver has on Credence’s jaw.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Credence hears Black hiss. “Gonna come in you, fill you up, would you like that, baby?”

Credence shuts his eyes and moans through his teeth. Silver lets him go, and Credence moans for real, one hand falling to brace him against Black’s chest and the other hooking onto the arm Silver has around Credence’s waist.

“Answer the question, boy,” Silver growls into his hair, and Credence is nodding before he can help himself.

“Yes, please, yes,” he begs, rolling his hips. “Please, fuck—please, fuck me, fill me up with your come, I want it—Ahn!”

Silver hisses and grazes his teeth over the back of Credence’s neck. “Such a filthy mouth.”

Credence moans. “Please, punish me.”

Silver growls against Credence’s neck and reaches a hand down to grab Credence’s cock, tugging at it harshly. Credence cries out, bucking, and Black grunts under him. Credence is so so fucking close, just another, just one more—

“Filthy whores need to be disciplined,” Silver hisses into Credence’s ear, and his fingers tighten in a ring around the base of Credence’s cock. Credence’s orgasm stops in its tracks, and he wails, throwing his head from side to side. Silver lets out a low laugh. “Filthy whores don’t get to come before we do.”

Credence sobs, half-crazed with heat, but the statement gives him the orders he needs. He starts moving his hips more, pushing back against the men’s cocks and squeezing as he does. He digs through his hazy brain for every trick and tip to bring out the men’s climaxes quickly, swallowing his cries as it just makes him harder in turn. Silver moans into Credence’s ear, but his fingers are still tight on Credence’s cock.

“Good boy,” Silver breathes, and kisses Credence’s back as he starts thrusting harder.

Black, enjoying the spectacle but unwilling to be forgotten, rubs his hands up Credence’s flanks and kneads his ass. 

“Such a pretty darling,” he says, and the compliment makes Credence flush as much as Silver’s dirty talk did. Black pushes Credence’s hips up and pulls them down just as harshly. “A pretty darling with a pretty little hole.”

The heat gets to Credence’s head, and his eyes roll back. Cries spill from his mouth and he doesn’t even notice them, too busy getting lost in the never-ending, maddening, incessant writhing of the men’s cocks in him. He can’t think of anything else but their drag and pull against his inner walls, their hard heat and the electric, painful sparks of pleasure every time they brush against his prostate. His tongue hangs out as he pants, with spit gathering at the corners of his mouth. He thinks he looks depraved, disgusting, and the shame makes him even harder.

Black is the first to falter, gripping Credence’s hips so tight he thinks he might shatter, and then Black is coming with a bitten-off roar. His cock stills inside Credence, but Silver’s doesn’t, and Credence can’t concentrate on anything but that.   
Silver is next. With a set of deep, sharp jabs, he lets go of Credence’s cock to angle him a little down. Silver drives in, hitting Credence’s prostate once, twice, and Credence comes with a drawn-out cry, tightening around the men’s cocks. Silver growls and stills, burying his face into the back of Credence’s neck.  
Credence feels completely disconnected from his body, and he can’t stop the full-body shudders that wrack him. His cock spits come onto Black’s stomach in painful, stuttering bursts. He can already feel something leaking out of him, molten and viscous.   
Silver is muttering into Credence’s skin – a string of curses and platitudes and praises. 

“Good— fuck, good boy, good boy,” Silver is saying, and Credence shivers. “Fuck, such a pretty boy, filthy pretty boy.”

Black is wiped out underneath him, head back and eyes closed and chest rising with this breaths.

Silver pulls out first, and Credence whimpers at the loss, still too blissed out to move. Silver winds an arm around Credence’s waist and helps him lift off of Black. Black’s cock slips out of him with a wet squelch, and Credence gasps at this loss too. Come drips down his thighs and onto the bedsheets. 

Black sits up, and Silver manoeuvres Credence to lie back on the bed. He’s tender and sore and so sated that he thinks he’ll never be able to move again. His muscles burn and twitch in protest of his vigorous exercise.

He just lies there and breathes, staring up at the ceiling. Sweat cools on his skin. He starts feeling a little cold.

Credence cranes his head up to look at Graves, to make sure his master was still there, still satisfied and entranced. 

Graves is. He’s shifted in his chair to rest his chin on one hand, studying Credence with rapt attention. His other hand has dropped between his legs, massaging idly at the bulge in his trousers. Credence’s eyes follow the movement, and he licks his lips.  
Graves blinks, and then his eyes flick up to look at Black and Silver. A single eyebrow rises up.

Credence looks back to the two men just in time to catch their twin nods, and then he hears Graves shift in his chair.

The sound seems to be some sort of sign, because to Credence’s horror the men turn to Credence and shift closer. Deep, somewhere so deep and buried under his shame that Credence doesn’t really want to think, the men’s predatory glances spark excitement, but right now, Credence is so exhausted and sore and wrung out that he only whines and tries to move away. No luck – the men just grab Credence’s legs again and flip him over onto his stomach. His sensitive cock drags against the bedsheets and he whines. He looks back to see Silver hand Black a small vial and drink one down himself, and then both of their cocks fill and stand red and proud once more. Credence whimpers and shuffles away. Silver follows him up onto the bed, grabbing Credence’s hips and pulling him back until Silver’s cock rests just against Credence’s poor abused entrance.

“N-no, please, I—“ Credence moans, falling face-first into the bedsheets and struggling weakly. “Please, no, no more, I’m— I can’t, please—“

Silver stills, and leans in to Credence’s ear. “Do you want us to stop? Say the word,” he says, holding Credence’s legs tight.

Credence sobs, sucks in a breath, and writhes. He’s filthy, filthy, a disgusting harlot, and even if he is sore and stiff and wrung out he still wants more. The thought makes him want to cry.

“Well?” says Silver, grinding against Credence.

Credence shakes his head, sobbing into the bedsheets. “N-no, I want— I want—“ He bites his lip and presses back against Silver. “Don’t wanna stop, please—“

“Didn’t think so,” Silver grunts, and his cock lines up with Credence’s entrance and starts to push. Credence sobs. 

“T-too much,” he begs, writhing. “I’m—Please, a-ah--! It’s too big, I’m—“

“Be quiet,” Silver hisses, pushing in to the hilt. Credence lets out a garbled noise and twists his hands into the sheets. “Look how well you take me, little slut,” Silver grunts, pulling out and slamming back in. “You like cock, huh?”

Credence whines.

“Do you like being fucked, little whore?” Silver hisses, picking up the pace until Credence is pushed a little bit across the sheets with every thrust. “Do you like your tight cunt stuffed with come?”

Credence screws his eyes shut. The words are doing wicked things to him.

Silver continues, punctuating every bit with his hips; “This filthy little hole is loose after two cocks, huh, do you think I can fit my hand in there along with my dick?” Credence moans at the thought, and Silver grabs his neck, shaking him. “Answer me, dirty whore – do you like being fucked by my cock?”

“Y-yes,” Credence chokes out, and his voice sounds destroyed. “Y-yes, I l-love—I love cock, want you—want you to fuck me harder, ah—please! Fuck, fuck, fill my loose cunt with your come, please--!”

Silver groans in approval, pulling at Credence’s hips. “What else?” he hisses out.

Credence spots Black move out of the corner of his eye, and reaches out without really thinking about it.  
“Want—Want cock in my mouth,” he moans, pushing himself up. “P-please, please, let me, let me—“ He whines, groaning as Black shifts to kneel in front of Credence’s face. “Please let me suck you cock, please—“

Black obliges, pushing past Credence’s lips and groaning when Credence begins to suck.

Silver starts driving into him harder. “Sh-shit— Filthy, filthy, look at you, just can’t get enough can you?”

Credence’s eyes flutter shut and he moans around Black’s cock, sending vibrations through it that make Black grunt. Fingers lace into Credence’s hair, and Black starts thrusting into Credence’s mouth, divesting Credence of control. Credence vocalises to show his arousal, loving the feel of being claimed, of being used from both ends. He opens his eyes and looks up at Black.

Black’s pupils are blown wide. He drives into Credence’s mouth and says, “Pretty— fucking pretty little mouth, so pretty just letting me use you like this, baby, so good.” The praise makes Credence groan just as much as the insults did, the mix of humiliation and worship combining into one heady concoction that goes straight to his head.

Silver slips out of him, still hard, and Credence’s mouth is too full of cock for him to protest. Black, now free to manoeuvre Credence as he likes, speeds up. Credence chokes, once, twice, before getting the hang of his breathing. He keeps his throat open, pushing back with his tongue as much as he can, and every thrust makes a wet squelching sound. Drool spills over Credence’s chin, and he closes his eyes, concentrating on breathing. Black’s cock drags over his throat, over his tongue, and Credence tastes salt.  
A grunt is Credence’s only warning before Black is coming down his throat.  
Startled, Credence pulls back, and Black’s come spills out onto his tongue. To his shame, Credence gags at the salty taste, and most of the come spills out of his mouth and drips onto the bedsheets. He tries to swallow down the rest and finds himself struggling. He’s always hated the taste of come, and he can’t fight his aversion now.

He hears Silver growl behind him and then Credence is filled again from behind, the force of the thrust pushing him face-forward into the mess he’s made. Silver’s hand digs into Credence’s hair and rubs Credence’s cheek into the soiled bedsheets.  
“Look at this waste, you little slut,” Silver says. “What do you say to that?”

Credence sobs and looks up at Black. His neck hurts at the awkward angle. “I’m— I’m sorry,” he gasps.

“Sorry for what?” Silver barks, thrusting into him.

“’M sorry— ahn! Sorry f-for wasting your come,” says Credence, and the rest devolves into moaning as Silver pummels his prostate for the third time that day. It’s steadily getting painful, but Credence can’t stop, doesn’t want to. His end is approaching fast, and by the noises Silver is making, Credence thinks his it too. He grips the bedsheets harder, pushing back against every thrust as much as he can.

“Shit—“ Silver hisses, angling his hips down. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, I’d fucking tie you up if you were mine. Make you eat cock until you’re hungry for the taste, would you like that? Have you suck men off in the street to teach you some manners.” Silver pounds him into the mattress, and Credence moans loudly, tears gathering in his eyes. He’s so hot, so warm he’s almost boiling in his own skin.

Silver bears down and growls, driving deep into Credence and then spilling his come into him. Credence feels used and full, and chokes as his own orgasm hits him. He spills onto the bed, collapsing into the wet spot and breathing harshly. Silver slips out of him, resting on his heels to catch his breath.

Credence is still blown by his climax. His head feels dizzy, his limbs are loose and heavy as lead, his heart is beating so loud he can hear the steady thump-thump-thump of it pulsing in his ear. His eyes stare sightless outwards, trying to register whatever it is around him and failing.  
Someone approaches him from the right and hooks a hand under his jaw.  
Credence groans in protest, but lifts his head up anyway and Graves stares back. Credence blinks up at him, totally exhausted, and Graves strokes a thumb over Credence’s cheek. He’s checking him over. Credence tries to imbue all his gratitude, his satisfaction into his look, too tired to do much else.

Graves seems satisfied, because he lets go of Credence’s jaw and says something to the men that Credence doesn’t quite catch. There’s a shuffle, a bark of laughter, and Graves voice is low and satisfied. Credence feels a hand on his leg, a murmur of praise, and then three sets of feet moving away. Out in the hall, there is a soft hiss, more low conversation, and then the door shuts, plunging the apartment into silence.

Graves returns alone, walking around the bed and sitting back down into his armchair.

“Credence,” he says. Credence groans in protest.

“Credence, get up,” says Graves, and Credence groans again. He bites his lip, frowns, and then forces his weak arms to obey, to push him up so he can look at his master.

“Good boy,” says Graves. He motions. “Now come here.”

Credence crawls towards the edge of the bed, every action a struggle, and then slips down onto the floor. The armchair is disgustingly far away, but he drags himself over to it nonetheless, flopping his head down onto Grave’s thigh when he gets there. He lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes.  
Hands thread into his hair, stroking.

“You were such a good boy, Credence,” says Graves. “Did you enjoy it?”

Credence nods weakly, humming. His body is pleasantly loose.

“Words, Credence.”

“I loved it, Master,” Credence slurs, opening his eyes and looking up. Graves smiles, pleased.

“Do you want to sleep now, Credence?” says Graves, still stroking his hair.

Credence does, but… He sits up straighter, placing both hands on Graves’ thighs. “Wanna say thank you,” he slurs.

Graves pauses, thinks, and then leans back. “Very well.”

Credence reaches up and unzips Graves’ trousers. He’s still hard, Credence notes with a pleased heat, and Graves’ cock slips out, curved and red. Credence licks his lips. Graves’ hand slides to the back of Credence’s head but doesn’t do anything as Credence nuzzles forward and takes Graves in his mouth. Graves sighs, relaxing into the armchair.  
Credence bobs his head, using both hands to help as much as he can. He swirls his tongue around the tip of Graves’ cock before swallowing it down the whole way. Graves likes that. Credence knows what Graves likes, remembers Graves teaching him how to suck cock. He remembers it as he sucks him off, moving up with a wet pop before running his tongue down the length of Graves’ shaft. Graves fingers tighten in Credence’s hair, and Credence moans.  
He keeps at it for a while longer, losing himself in the steady rhythm of it. Graves tastes salty and thick on his tongue. Credence loves it, and loves the hitch of Graves’ breath even more.

“Credence,” Graves says. “I’m close.”

Credence moans, and his eyes flutter shut. He moves to swallow Graves all the way down, but Graves’ hand tightens in his hair and pulls him off. Credence whines, opening his eyes and staring up at Graves in question.

“Open your mouth, Credence,” says Graves, and Credence obeys. He holds Credence close, the tip of Graves’ cock brushing Credence’s bottom lip. “Wider, Credence, that’s it, good boy.”

Graves uses his other hand to reach down and pump himself slowly. Credence whines, wanting to do that himself, but keeps his mouth open. Graves hisses, shudders, and then he’s coming, shooting hot strings of come into Credence’s mouth. Credence exclaims and jerks, but the hand in his hair keeps him in place.

When Graves finishes, he growls, “Keep your mouth open, boy. Wider, wider, show me.”

Credence opens his mouth as far as he can go, showing Graves the come pooled on his tongue.

“Good boy,” says Graves, and then taps Credence’s mouth closed. “Now swallow. All of it.”

Credence whines, looking up at Graves with pleading eyes, because the taste is gross and he hates how sticky come feels going down his throat, but Graves looks dark and thunderous. He grabs Credence’s shut jaw. 

“I’m already going to punish you for embarrassing me with this back there,” he growls. “Don’t make it any worse.”

Credence whimpers, but closes his eyes and does his best to swallow everything. It goes down in two difficult bobs of his Adam’s apple. He can feel is sliding down into his stomach, salty and crude. Once it’s all gone, Credence opens his eyes and whines.

“Open, show me,” Graves says. Credence lets his jaw fall open, showing his now-empty mouth, and Graves nods in satisfaction. He pats Credence’s cheek. “Good, you can go rest now.”

Credence sighs, standing up on wobbly legs and taking three steps back to flop down on the bed. Graves stands and follows him, helping Credence get settled by lifting up Credence’s legs and pushing him onto his side. With a wave, the wet spots disappear, and Graves refreshes Credence for good measure. Credence sighs, smiling. Graves pulls the comforter over him.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he says, and disappears into the bathroom.

When Graves comes back, he’s sure Credence is asleep. Graves crawls onto the bed and under the covers, putting out the lights with another flick of his hand. Credence snuggles up to him, and Graves sighs, wrapping a hand around Credence’s waist and pulling him close. He closes his eyes.

“Master?” Credence whispers, and Graves looks down.

“Hmm?”

“Who… who were those men?” Credence says.

Graves takes a moment to appreciate the little curl of pleasure that winds through his chest. To see, to know that Credence trusts him enough to let two men, virtual strangers, do to him what Black and Silver had done to him today, all going just on Graves’ word that these men were decent, was a real ego kicker. Graves smirks, scratching at the dip of Credence’s back.

“Fellow trainers, like myself,” he explains. “Met them by accident. Their… pet is one of my employees.” He sniffs. “Found him out and asked to meet his masters. They’re good. We decided we’d help each other out, if needed be.”

“Two men for one person?” Credence whispers. Graves can’t tell if it’s excitement or horror.

“Would you like two masters, Credence?” Graves jokes, though the thought makes him horribly possessive.

Credence buries his face into Graves’ chest and shakes his head, groaning. “N-no, too much. Too much.”

Graves snorts, and relaxes, closing his eyes. His hand is still stroking Credence’s back.

“Sleep, Credence,” he says, and Credence is already out like a light.

-/-/-

 

Graves notices Charlie Tucker because he’s acting weird again. It’s the third time in as many weeks – Charlie’s jittery, flighty, not sitting down in one place for more than two minutes and disturbing everyone else. It’s starting to tick Graves off.

He calls Charlie into his office, and Charlie pales. 

“Shut the door behind you, Mr Tucker, please,” says Graves, and hears the click of it being done. He looks up from his paperwork. Charlie stands in the middle of his office, clenching and unclenching his hands, and looking like he’s about to bolt.

“Please, Mr Tucker,” says Graves, motioning to the chair. “Sit down.”

“I-I… I’d rather stand, Mr Graves, please, if you do not mind,” Charlie stutters back.

“I do,” says Graves. “Sit down.” He’s particularly snappish today, so he just flicks his wand and sends Charlie thudding into the chair.

Charlie’s breath catches, and he arches up like something has kicked him in the backside. Graves watches pain, surprise, and embarrassment play over his features. It nags at him, and he’s sure he’s seen that expression before, and then—

He looks down at Charlie’s groin, the tell-tale semi-arousal there, and sighs.

“Oh, Mr Tucker,” says Graves, clicking his tongue, and Charlie looks like he wants to die.

“P-Please, Mr Graves, I can explain, I—“

“Who’s your master, Charlie?” says Graves.

Charlie flushes. “M-my…?” But he knows. Graves can see that he knows, that he realises Graves knows too. It’s killing him.

Graves flicks his wand twice; all the blinds in the room shut and a silencing spell sticks to the walls. Charlie whimpers at the sudden half-darkness. Graves stands.

“Get up and bend over my desk, Mr Tucker,” says Graves, and when Charlie protest, Graves growls, “Now.”

Charlie obeys, which tells Graves something else – that he’s used to obeying humiliating commands. If Graves was doubting it before, he’d be convinced of it now.

“Did you want to be caught, Mr Tucker?” Graves whispers, and Charlie shakes. Graves tuts. “I’m not hearing an answer.”

Charlie sobs in embarrassment. “Y-yes, yes, I—“

“That’s all,” says Graves, and leans over Charlie, breath ghosting over his ear. Graves knows he can’t touch him, he doesn’t have permission yet. Instead, he says, “I can’t be having this behaviour in my office, Mr Tucker.” Charlie shivers, eyes still fixed on the wood grain of the table. Graves leans in closer. “Will I be seeing this again, Mr Tucker?”

Charlie shakes his head. “No, Mr Graves, sir.” His voice sounds on the verge of breaking. He’s so red it’s a wonder he hasn’t fainted yet.

Graves stands up. When Charlie shifts, he says, “Ah, no, stay down, Mr Tucker. You may continue wearing your plug – I’m assuming it is a plug, correct?” Charlie wheezes, so Graves takes that as a yes. He continues, “You may continue wearing it today, but I don’t want to see you with it in my office ever again. You disturb the rest of my employees. What do you say to that?”

“I’m— I’m sorry, sir, won’t happen again, sir,” Charlie says.

“Good,” says Graves. “Stand up. Turn.” He walks up to Charlie, hands folded behind his back. “You will go back to your Master, ask him to punish you for your incompetence—“ Because it is incompetence, Graves seethes. His Credence would’ve never been caught so easily. Credence would have pushed a seven-inch rod up his ass and then acted just as prim and proper, as if there was nothing in him at all. Graves knows. They’d tried it. “— and then you will tell them that Percival Graves is interested in a partnership. Have you got that, Mr Tucker?”

Mr Tucker shuts his eyes and nods, whimpering.

“Good,” says Graves. He flicks his wands, and the silencing charm drops. The blinds open. “You may leave.”

Charlie is gone without a moment to spare. Graves sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
At least he’ll meet more of his like-minded peers. Who knows. Credence was saying he wanted to try something new.

-/-/-

The meeting is set to a large nomaj café in central New York. Graves is reading a newspaper when they get there, the regular non-moving kind. It’s surprisingly interesting. There are already three steaming cups of tea on the table, just in case.

He stands to greet them, shaking their offered hands.  
“Mr Black and Mr Silver, was it?” he says. The two men nod. Graves motions to the table. “Please, sit down. I have cast a silencing charm and a notice-me-not, so we are free to speak however we like.”

He was shocked there were two of them, at first, but it wore of quickly. He’s heard of stranger arrangements, and though he can’t imagine sharing Credence with someone else, he respects the two men for their build and status. Both are socialites of magical New York, like him. It’s really a wonder, he thinks, how many of his peers are closet perverts.

“You’re Mr Graves?” says Silver. “Charlie told us about you.”

“Yeah, we must say,” Black continues, grinning. “When he came to us asking to be punished, we were a little surprised. Until he explained it, of course.”

Graves grins in return. “What did you end up doing to him?”

Silver pulls one of the teacups towards himself and takes a sip. “We took him up to the roof and made him finger himself in full view of the city.”

“It’ll teach him to be a little more discreet in the future,” says Black, chuckling into his own cup.

Graves’ eyebrows go up. “Ah, very good. Did you cast a notice-me-not beforehand or…?”

“Of course,” Silver snorts. “But he doesn’t have to know that.”

Graves laughs out loud, because he’s starting to think they’re more alike than not. He decides that he likes these men.

“So,” says Black, putting down his cup and leaning in. “Charlie said you wanted a partnership.”

“Yes,” says Graves. “My own… pet, Credence – he wants to try something new.” He watches their faces to gouge their interest. “He’s, how shall I put it… He gets off on feeling used, and he’s been showing some interest in the idea of multiple partners.”

Black and Silver share a look. They’re obviously intrigued.

“Of course, this depends entirely on your wishes,” says Graves. “But I’d really like you to fuck him. While I watch.”

He lets the words sink in, leaning back into his chair. Silver’s eyes are wide, and Black straightens up, whistling.

“Well,” he says, breathing in. “I’m fairly sure I’d be up for that.” He turns to his partner. “What about you, Silver?”

Silver nods. “Sounds good.”

Graves claps, smiling. “Very good, gentlemen. We can arrange a rendezvous at your earliest convenience.”

Black leans in again, stroking his chin. “Wait, Mr Graves, would there be… any requirements? As I’m sure there are.”

Graves pauses to think. “Well, I’d ask you not to leave any damage or permanent marks.” He shrugs. “He likes it rough, but he also likes to be praised. Call him what you want, he’ll probably love it, and he’s got a chronically dirty mouth under all that shy shit. Oh!” Graves remembers. “He loves having his ass played with. Fingers, tongue, cock, all that jazz.”

Silver is staring intently at Graves, nodding. “What about double penetration?” he says.

Graves thinks. “He’ll like that, yeah.”

“Good,” says Silver.

Graves smiles, looking from one man to the other. The thought of the little show he’s going to see is making his blood stir already. He can’t wait.

“I won’t tell Credence to expect it, let’s make it a surprise,” he says.

Black chuckles. “Good idea.”


End file.
